


Rings

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Rings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: First day back at work after their honeymoon, Dee and Ryo have to leave their wedding bands at home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘gold/golden’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Today would be their first day back at work since returning from their honeymoon, although as far as their colleagues knew, they’d just been on vacation. Keeping their relationship a secret had been one thing, but now they would have to keep their marriage secret too, and that felt so much worse. Reluctantly, Ryo slipped off his wedding ring. The little band of gold signified his commitment to Dee; it felt like a betrayal to remove it.

His feelings must have shown in his face.

“I know,” Dee said softly, removing his own ring. “It sucks, which is why I got us these. He held out one hand in the palm of which lay two understated silver signet rings, similar but not matching, one set with a small piece of green Jade, the other with black Obsidian. The ring with the Jade was engraved inside the band with the words Forever Yours, Dee. The other bore the same words but with Ryo’s name instead.

“They’re beautiful, Dee.”

“I figured if we can’t wear our wedding rings at work, we should have something we can wear. They won’t mean anything to anyone else, but they will to us.” Taking Ryo’s left hand, he slid the ring with the green stone onto his middle finger, then went to put the other one on his own finger, but Ryo stopped him.

“Let me.” Taking the ring, he slid it onto the middle finger of Dee’s right hand. “There; matching but not.”

“If anyone asks about them, we can just say we wanted to get something with our winnings to remind us of our Vegas trip and it was either this or a tattoo.”

Ryo laughed. “I’m sure they’d believe it too.”

“So, ready to face the madhouse?”

“I guess so. I wish we could tell everyone.”

“I know, me too, but one day we will. For now, it’s enough that we know.”

Placing their wedding rings safely in the boxes on their nightstands, the newlyweds put on their jackets and headed off to work.

The End


End file.
